All For Show
by MissBeatz1079
Summary: She hates his guts. He wants a way to stay in the country. Can they make a deal?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Are we really going through this again? I don't want to go! That's it, finished, nothing else! After all, this is my birthday, so why am I not allowed to spend it on the couch eating the biggest tub of Ben and Jerry's I can find and watching as many chick flicks and rom-coms as I want?"

"Because we love you too much to let you stay here alone and so we are taking you out for some birthday drinks! Now you need to get yourself upstairs, showered, dressed and made up within the next hour or we are dragging you out of this house and we don't care how hideous the state you are in is you or how much dressed you are! And by the way, happy birthday Becs." Stacie smiles sweetly at me.

I huff loudly and send a glare at the three widely grinning devils in front of me before trudging my way up to my ensuite bathroom where I do manage to shower and shave reasonably quickly. I don't have to wash my hair as I showered this morning but I wash away the sweat of the day. The hot water does relax me a bit, at least. Perching on the cool white porcelain of the toilet lid, I begin to wonder why I even let my three best friends through the door as I drop dry in the light steam left behind in the room. Naturally my being twenty-two and single meant that they were always wanting to take me out to public places like those 'bars for singles' you get around or even just some random stranger's party so that they can find someone that can deal with all of my baggage and stress and that I could tolerate spending more than a month in a relationship with. Just because they all either have a long-term boyfriend or are married, they have taken it as their 'duty to find me a man'. Their words, and most definitely not mine. I don't need anyone apart from my girls and myself, we all support each other as much as we can.

With one of my biggest and fluffiest cream coloured towels clutched tight around me, I gently pad into the master bedroom of my small house. It doesn't come as a surprise to see the long white garment bag that has obviously been carefully placed on my bed by the menaces down stairs. Unzipping the giant of a zipper on the front of the bag, I see that they have taken the liberty of buying me a new birthday outfit that I expect they want me to wear out tonight.

I pull out the crimson red material by the hanger at the top and hold it in front of me with arms stretched. It's a red dress, with a fitted bust and a flowing skirt. It is strapless but the bodice is beautifully beaded with intricate designs that obviously took a long time to produce and a thick beaded belt separating the two sections of the beautiful gown. I pull it on and adjust the bust do that it's more comfortable, sliding up the hidden underarm zip. Standing in front of my full length mirror that hangs on my wall near my bedroom door, the sight of such a gorgeous dress takes my breath away. This obviously cost them a lot of money. Reaching into the bag once again, I pull out a pair of stilettos that have been covered with a red fabric that's colour matches the dress perfectly with a peep toe and thin ankle strap. Fingers crossed this night doesn't ruin my dress and I can wear it again.

By now my hair has dried naturally and so gracefully flopping onto the little stool that sits in front of my vanity, I curl my long brunette hair at the ends and put on some thin but large silver hoop earrings. Not forgetting to slip on my little silver ring that I only take off when I'm near water. In my natural and lazy fashion I apply the bare minimum in my make up but make it a little bolder with some bright red lips in some effort for the occasion. Deeming myself to be ready, I grab a small red clutch and hastily stuff in my keys, a small purse, my phone and my drivers license for ID.

I know that I will break an ankle if I try to walk down my steep stairs in the tall shoes, plus the girls would kill me if I ruined their fun tonight. So I hold them by the straps as I carefully toe down the steep stairs and into the living room.

It's obvious that they all have also changed from the casual work clothes they were wearing when they came here into something equivalent to my present.

"Oh my gosh, Beca! You look absolutely gorgeous! Are we now ready to go?" Fat Amy all but shouts at me. She is wearing a cute floral top with a black skater skirt, the chunky black wedges on her feet means that she is now almost as tall as me.

Stacie's very own 'little black dress' could put even if the likes of Audrey Hepburn to shame. She had cut out the sides to leave two diamond shapes and with her suede black platform heels, it was stunning.

Chloe was also in red, like me, with a small cutout in the front of her bodycon dress. Her elaborately curled hair was held back by a thin red Alice band and the simple pumps on her feet tied it all together perfectly.

Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. "Yeah, let's get this over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible."

Amy rolls her eyes at me with a cheeky grin on her face that you can even see in her eyes. "Off we go then, Birthday Girl!" Then it starts, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two…" Her voice steadily becomes quieter as she skips down the cement street in front of the three of us. Stacie and Chloe both loop an arm through one of mine as we slowly follow behind her as one.

"Hey, you know that we only want you to be happy right? You're our best friend and we do love you. We want to see you happy and to have someone to share your every day life with, to come home to at night and to just be content to be with them. Comfortable, loved, and with the family that we all know you deserve more than any one. Fun is important too, I suppose." Stacie says quietly in my ear with a small smile at the corners of her mouth.

I stop next to her and wrap my arms around her small frame, "I know. Thank you for all of this. I probably come over as really ungrateful but I am thankful that all of you try so hard for me." I whisper into her ear, tears threatening to run down my cheeks.

The bar and club that we like to say is our normal meeting place has a long line reaching far down the street when we arrive but we march past the groaning strangers and straight to where the bouncer, Donald, is standing.

"Alright, girls? In you go and have a drink in the house. Happy birthday Beck." He gives me a quick one armed hug.

"Thanks Donald, you want to come round when we have the cake on Saturday?"

His smile stretches wide across his face and his white teeth are bright against his tanned skin. "Yeh, that'd be great. I'll bring a bottle with me too."

"You honestly have the best family ever Beca! I still can't believe that you never told us he was your cousin until like, a year ago, when he started working here." Stacie says as we walk down the short corridor before the main room.

"It never came up in conversation so don't blame me!" I hold my hands by my head and shrug my shoulders.

We walk into the crowded room in a long line with Chloe and I sharing the middle spot. We make a beeline for the bar at a fairly large empty spot to start off what I guess is going to be an extremely long night with a bang, or more accurately, a few drinks. The bartenders already know that Donald has said for us to have a free drink and simply don't charge us for our normal order and throw in a Pimms pitcher from them and say happy birthday to me as well.

The perks of having family relations in the local area, eh?

No one is surprised if they're not new here when we all receive our usual order without a word on our behalf. Some people say that it is disgraceful and irresponsible of us that we don't have to order anymore, the bartenders simply see us coming and start to prepare our drinks just the way we like to have them. I think that we are merely loyal to this club and that is nothing to be ashamed of surely. Loyalty is considered an admirable trait to have. Isn't it?

With my drink in hand, I turn to ask the other three where we are going to sit in the booths at the back of the crowded club but then I catch Chloe whispering and then nodding with the other two, looking in the direction of the booths at the back. Out of the blue, Fat Amy runs in my direction to stand behind me and then covers my eyes with one of her hands. She shouts over the thumping music, "Come on, trust us! Just let the girls hold your hand and lead you to our table!"

Reluctantly I grasp onto the two hands and warily follow them as they drag me through the wall of dancing bodies in the middle of the club between the bar and the booths. My grip slightly tightens every time the strange wall of a person bumps into us. Once we emerge on the other side it's not long before I'm instructed to keep my eyes closed tight and then I am left standing alone in the middle of the busy room. The faint clack of heels from all around me tells me that they are trying to organise something of themselves.

Then comes the chorus of "Open your eyes Beca!" Swiftly followed by "Surprise!"

A gasp escapes my mouth as I lay my eyes on the dark mountain of a cake that lies on the booth table in front of me. It has three large tiers, covered in black icing decorated with elegant purple swirls and a thick, silver silk ribbon around each layer. There are those indoor fireworks on the top and two big '2' candles in the middle. It's perfect, exactly my taste. "Oh my word, thank you guys! So much! I love it!" Stacie grabs me into a tight hug and I then go round the whole party, giving everyone a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then I reach him. Jesse Swanson, or as I like to call him: the Spawn of Satan. "What are you doing here?" Spinning round to find Chloe standing near me, "What is he doing here?"

His hand clamps onto my shoulder and he spins me round to face him, "I came of my own accord because I wanted to talk to you, to apologise. Benji is letting me stay with him while I'm here and let it slip that they had planned this for you. Don't worry, I'm not here to ruin your night. By the way happy birthday and I'm sorry."

"You know exactly where you can shove your 'sorry'. Leave me alone. I don't want you here. This is my night and I want to enjoy it. Just leave." I grab the girls and stomp away to the girls bathroom.

"What the hell? I think that it's fair to say that we all know perfectly well that I never want to see him again! Why is he here, on my birthday? I thought I got away from him. I thought I was safe." I begin to mumble.

"You are safe," oops, they weren't meant to hear that last part, "we had no idea that he was even in the country. Never mind here. We're sorry but he is still friends with the guys and we don't want to make more of a scene than we already are. Everything will be fine, don't worry, it's all under control. Now let's go out there and enjoy your birthday. Ok?"

"Fine, but I refuse to sit anywhere near him or even make conversation."

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you." Fat Amy winks at me.

As a group we march back to the boys and I refuse to say a word, even though I can see that Jesse wants to talk to me. But I refuse, not after what he and his family did to me. How could he? I thought he cared about me.

"Oh my gosh, Becs, it's your song! Let's go dance!" Stacie screams over the opening notes of Taylor Swift's '22'. She grabs my arm and I just manage to latch on to Chloe's wrist as she pulls me from the booth bench.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now? She won't talk to me. I just want the chance to explain everything to her. I want us to be like we were. We used to be happy, we were us. Together. I thought that nothing could come between us."

"Listen, you need to find her when she's alone. Talk to her kindly, don't force yourself on her. She thinks that it was you that really hurt her. How is she supposed to know that you're innocent? The girls think that they know what happened and so they will be like a protective armour around her. Get her on her own or you dont stand a chance."

"Thanks, I will." Then I walk out the door, but not without looking to see her having fun and being carefree and just being herself. Who knows if I'll ever see her like that again.

* * *

As I jumping about and dancing with the girls, I still feel tense knowing that Jesse is still at the table waiting for us to get back. Talk about having a terrible birthday, but then I see a person standing near the door unabashedly watching… me. It's Jesse. Is he leaving? Or did he just move to get a better view? I make his mind up for him, I think. He walks out the front door without a word.

Now do I start to relax, I begin to get really into dancing with the girls and we are all laughing and messing around on the crowded dance floor. Strands of hair and various limbs are flailing all about the place. I realise that although I am enjoying my self, there is a strange feeling in my stomach, it just doesn't feel right. Ignoring it, I throw myself into the night.

* * *

I feel like a stampede of elephants have danced their way all over my head when I wake up. Thank goodness drunk me had left various painkillers and water - I hope, knowing me it could be vodka - on the bedside table. I quickly down the (thankfully) cool liquid and pills before slugging through to my pigeonhole of a kitchen. I stretch to get the pancake mix box and then put a pan on the hob ready to heat up for my simple breakfast.

A shiver runs through me so I leave to go and put some proper bottoms on and not just a pair of pyjama shorts. I walk through my music room once again in order to get to my bedroom but then something… moves?

There's only person who lives in this house. That would be me.

Trying to remain as calm and silent as possible I creep towards my bedroom door which I left slightly ajar. I wince as it quietly squeaks when I push past. Scrambling to get a pair of too-long tartan bottoms on, I grab the only potentially dangerous thing I have: a stiletto shoe.

I hear more moving and shuffling from through my thick door. Honestly, I'm surprised I can hear anything with the rate my heart is going at. Just incase, I quickly pull my phone from my pocket and dial the only person close enough to help, Chloe. Changing the volume to mute, I slowly toe into the room.

It's a person. There's a body on my sofa! A yell escapes me as I flip whoever it is over so that I can see their face. What the? Why is he here?

"What the hell? Why are you here, and sleeping on my couch! Why are you even in this house?" I yell at him, the shoe dropping from my hand to the floor forgotten.

Struggling to hold back a snigger and keep a straight face as my outburst frightens him enough to fall onto the floor. "Huh, what? Oh my, you're awake. Thank goodness it's just you." He actually has the nerves to close his eyes again and turn over so that he us once again facing away from me.

"Get out of here." I hear a deathly cold voice come from the door. I glance over and instantly relax when I see that it is only Chloe. "Leave this house. Now." This causes him to scramble up from the floor and begin to pull his shoes on.

So the muttering begins, "I-I, sorry, it's just that I re-really need to talk to you Rebecca and when I showed up at her door last-last night she slammed the door in my face, well actually tried to slam it. It bounced open a little but." At least he had guilt enough to look at the floor when he finished his little blabbering episode.

"Just get out of my house before I call the police and they lock you up for breaking and entering. You were not invited in, so I suggest you get out pretty damn quickly. Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, come back here again. I thought I made it quite clear last night that I don't ever want to see your face again. No matter what the circumstance."

He held his hands up in front of him in what I guess was supposed to be a calming manner. I didn't waver in my glare as he slowly and carefully walked out the door and away from me. Falling into the chair behind me I cradle my head in my hands. He was here and I didn't know about it. I didn't notice him asleep. On my couch. He was so close to where I sleep, the one time that I ever leave myself even somewhat vulnerable and he managed to get to me. A soft hand on my shoulder gives me all the reassurance that I so desperately need to know that I am not alone in this.

It lets me know that I do have my friends who will help to get me through all of this rubbish with Jesse. Sobs begin to sound through the room, racking their way painfully through my whole body.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh. Shh, it's ok. You're ok. Everything is going to be just fine. I have texted the other two girls and they are gonna be here as soon as they possibly can. We will help you. You know that we will never leave your side, right?" Shey's kind voice calms me as she pulls me into a tight hug with my head resting gently on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that. And I can't thank you all enough for it. You know that I will always be there for you guys too right? I just can't right now with all this, I don't even know what 'this' is, but whatever is going on. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

"No worries, this is what friends are for. Plus with everything you have been through and how much better you are now, you deserve all the help you could ever want and more."

* * *

"I can't believe he would do such a stupid, ridiculous, idiotic, stupid thing! You have security cameras in your house; you should call the police on him!" Stacie all but yells in the middle of the crowded café, full of young families and old couples.

Putting my hand on her lower arm gently, "Hey, hey now. There's no need for any drastic action. I'm pretty damn sure that I made it quite clear how I feel about his being anywhere near me. Honestly, I just want all of this to be over and done with already. I mean, yeah, it is incredibly freaky that he was sleeping on my couch all night. He was there for hours and I had no idea about it. But one night where nothing bad actually happened and to then call the police? I won't do that. Not to a friend of a friend. A stranger, and there's no doubt about it. I do know Jesse, and as much as I may hate the fact, he is unfortunately not a stranger to me."

"Ok, I guess I can see where you are coming from there. If anything else happens though, you had better tell me as soon as possible and I will call the police on him myself. Only after going over and bashing his face in fist, of course. With gloves on so I'm not stuck in there with the dickhead." She states in a matter-of-fact manner.

We all laugh at the innocent look on her face. "From you? We wouldn't expect anything less!" Fat Amy claims with a bright smile.

I clutch on to my disposable coffee cup tightly as I look around the only people that a girl could ever want as her family. We are all so close that it's incredibly surprising that there is no blood relation between any two of us. But I like it that way. I know that I can trust these three girls with my whole life and also with all of my deepest and darkest secrets. No matter how hideous or scary the story may be. And they all know it. When it comes to having a family, I have everything I could ever want or need right here sitting around this table.

Drinking the last dregs of my now cold coffee, I stand up from the table "I need to be getting going, I'll see you all later." Hugging my way around the table, I pick up my to-go order from the counter and then I swiftly walk out of the door of the busy coffee house.

Of all the joyous and fun things I could go and do, it had to be work. Or, as I like to call it: the bane of my existence. I work in a local recording studio as the personal assistant to the big boss, the manager Henry Smith. He's pretty cool, but working so closely with him I have to spend way too many hours in the same room as the deputy manager. He's a total pig, really sleazy towards anyone with breasts. Male or female, either way, no one is safe around him. Thankfully, he transferred to somewhere else far enough away with hat he had to move and today is the first day for the new guy coming in. Fingers tightly crossed that he doesn't end up to be a complete weirdo too.

* * *

The underground is thankfully not overly busy. I don't think that I could deal with the headache inducing roar that is a busy underground on top of everything else that is going on. My train is quiet enough and I find an empty seat near the door I need to get off and out as quickly as possible. With the twists and turns of the train I make sure that no coffee spills in order for my jeans to stay clean. Using my one free hand I slide in my earphones and press on the shuffle.

Tonight Alive's cover of Little Lion Man begins to play and so I lean back slightly in my seat and let the music flood my mind, relaxing my tense back and legs


	2. Chapter 2

Tray of various coffees in hand, I push through the glass door into the Boss's office. I carefully hand him his plain black coffee and then turn to hand the new addition to our normal order and take a step back. I thought it was a perfectly normal name to have, but then again, I only know one man who goes by the name of Jesse. Thinking about it now, it's actually not that common of a name.

Remaining calm, I hand him his coffee of with only a slight shake in my hand. 'I must remain professional' repeats in my head as I take my usual seat beside Luke Smith, my boss. "So I received your e-mail last night about the newbies coming in to record this afternoon. Do you still want me to be there for their booking to make sure that they don't break anything/wreck the booth?"

"Yes, but there is a slight change of plans. I want you to take Jesse with you, he needs to learn about our studios just as much as they do. So he will sit in with you. Actually, he will be spending the day with you, he needs to learn about everything within these walls. I can't trust anyone else to do a good job. Is that alright with you?"

NO.

"Yeah, Luke. That should be fine, just as long as he doesn't get in my way," he laughs. "I need to go and set up the studio so come if you wish or don't if you two still need to sort out business. I'll be there until the booked time, most likely."

"Thank you, Beca. I know I can count on you but I do need to keep Jesse here for a little while longer. He will be down to keep you company soon." Luke smiles up at me now that I am standing.

"Take all the time you need." And with that, I leave the room. I make a break for the girls toilets.

Collapsing onto the toilet door as soon as it has shut, I begin to sob. He can't be here. Is he following me or something? With shaky hands I pull my hand from my pocket, dialling Stacie finally after a few tries because I can't see the numbers through my tears.

"Hello?" Then she hears my crying, "Bec? Hey, Beca, calm down. Take some deep breaths. That's it, in and out. In and out. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"H-h-he's here, S. Jesse i-is here. At work. He's the ne-ew depute."

"Bugger. Ok, here's what's gonna happen. Luke has asked you to let him tail you, am I right? And you have those newbies in today too. I'm gonna come down and spend the day with you. If I'm there then Jesse wouldn't dare try anything. Meet me at the front door in 15. Love you."

"Love you too, thanks Stace." And with that we end the call.

Unlocking the wooden door, I walk to the wall length mirror facing me. My eyes are now all red and puffy because of the crying. Splashing cold water on my face I wait for the swelling and colour to go down to normal. I then pick up my bag and coffee cup, and try to walk as confidently as possible to the front door as I see Stacie begin to walk across the wide expanse of concrete between the building and the carpark.

I run to meet her as she is almost at the door.

"No crying! I didn't bring a spare shirt." Stacie laughs as she takes me into a tight hug.

"Oh, ha ha. Either way, I have spare clothes here so it wouldn't matter." I pause, 'What do I do? He's here, at my workplace, I can't get away from him."

"Don't worry about that, let's just go and get the recording booth set up for the new people coming in. we don't want to set a bad example, now, do we?"

The spawn of Satan walks through the door as me and Stacie finish preparing the booth. I keep my eyes down as he takes in the room. Stacie nudges my hip and nods to the door signalling that we are done in her and need to go outside with that thing.

I quietly say a 'Thank God" in my head as the people who, presumably, have booked the studio come in behind Jesse. They are looking about with amazed looks on their faces and whispering quietly to each other, so I'd say i had a pretty well educated guess when it came to why they are here.

There are three girls and two boys there - another wanna-be famous pop group probably. I introduce myself anyway.

"Hi, I'm Rebeca, but call me Bec or Bec, I'm here to supervise you while your here because it's your first time. This is Stacie, who will just be watching for today and…" deep breath, "Jesse, who will also just be watching." I somehow manage to say through the fake grin plastered onto my lower face. I shake hands with all of them, those two boys have a strong grip. I thought they were trying to break my wrist.

"Hey, I'm Jessica, this is Ashley, Bumper, Kolio, Lily and Denise." The all smile and not at their name.

"Nice to meet you all. Shall we start?"

"Yes, that sounds great! Can we just go in and get ourselves ready or is there something else we need to do first…" Jessica trails off.

"No your fine but I need you to all do individual sound tests so I can get the levels right or you will all sound awful." I laugh.

"Brill, let's go!" Ashley squeaks.

Sound tests all done and 'Perspective Unleashed' as they told me they are called are ready to start recording. Ashley plays the electric guitar, Jessica has a keyboard in front of her, Bumper is behind the drums, Kolio is on the bass guitar and Denise does most of the singing. Individually, they were all extremely talented, but I'm not sure about how they're gonna sound together.

Lily stays with me by the sound desk and lets me know that she is their manager, and really only came along for the ride.

I easily recognise the opening notes of 'Follow Me Down' by The Pretty Reckless and it doesn't help my nerves. Can Taylor Momsen and do her justice?

Yes, yes she can apparently.

Before they are even at the first chorus I can tell that this is going to sound brilliant and Lacey does extremely well. They know their stuff, and they know it well. They are all so into the music that once they are finished they all have bright smiles and are slightly breathless due to their effort. These are my kind of people. I can tell that we are going to get along well.

"Well done guys! That was ace, just take a few minutes doing whatever while I get this together and you can listen to it."

Denise holds a thumbs up and they gather together and start laughing together. They remind me of when me and my girls are out together.

I start tapping away at the computer keyboard getting the individual tracks together to make one song and I see someone sit next to me out of the corner of my eye. I ignore them, I can see enough to know that it's Jesse.

"You're really good at this, you know? Not just with the music, but with the people too. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, can we - can we talk? I need to do some explaining, and a lot of apologising."

"Yeah, you do have a lit of apologising to do. But I'm a very busy person and honestly? I want to spend as little time with you as possible. You hurt me. Badly. I need to have my healing time. You always being here means that I can't heal, every time I see you it re-opens that cuts. Ask me again, but not for a while." I tell him bluntly, looking down at my clasped hands that have fallen into my lap.

"Ok, I understand. I truly am sorry." And with that, he leaves the room. I know I should go after him but I don't.

'Here we go, you's ready?"

"Always!" Kolio shouts.

I play the track through the speakers, and to my surprise, they all sit down and listen carefully to the music. Other people I have done this with normally start either dancing or crying. So this really came as a shock.

As it comes to a finish, they begin to talk quietly. "Ok, Beca? Can we go again from the second chorus?" Denise asks through the mic in front of her.

"Yeah, no problem. Just give me a sec." And then they start to play again at my signal. I go to lay by Stacie on the bean bags as I just listen to them playing happily and I'm happy for them. It's clear just how hard they work and I admire that in people. I think that I might ask Luke if I can always be the one here to supervise.

* * *

"So is that ok with you? They seem like really good people to work with and there's really no point in messing them about now that they've started to work with me, is there?" It's ridiculous that I'm practically begging Luke for this. They literally just came in this morning and they're still here. Well, they'll be here all day but that doesn't matter right now.

"Yeah, okay. I suppose so. This does not mean though, that you can slack off on the stuff that I need you to do. I know this sounds selfish, but as my personal assistant: I come first. If we are clear, then yes that's fine." He points a finger up at me.

"That's great! Thank you Luke! I owe you one!" I clap my hands together and run out before he has the chance to say anything more.

I grab Stacie as I walk past the recording studio that Perspective Unleashed were in and we walk together to the front door. "Subway or do you have somewhere else that you want to go?"

"Hmmm... Tough choice. Uhm... Subway. Yeah, let's go for a Subway."

"Okay, we want to go that way then." I say pointing down a street on our left. "The nearest one is just round the corner."

Stacie begins to veer eft but she is incredibly wobbly because if the small phone in front of her face, "Ok, let's go."

"Stace.. Stace... Stacie! Careful!" I yank her by the arm towards the street that we want to go down. "You nearly knocked over that toddler!" I begin to snigger at the bewildered look on her face.

"Oh my word I am so sorry, I was distracted because I was texting..." She trails off.

"Texting who?'

"No one in particular."

"What's his name?"

"Benji. No! Shit! I was texting no one, I swear!" I try and grab her phone from her hand but she has the height advantage over like most people do.

"No one likes a liar, Stace. Now hand over the phone." My hand is outstretched, ready for the cool metal of her mobile.

* * *

 **Hey so I really need help from you guys for ideas on where to take this story because I want to be able to make my chapters longer and for this to be a good length story. If anyone can think of literally anything then please message me personally or leave it in a review because every idea will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Another thing is that I am looking for someone who will be my Beta, I'm currently trying to edit my chapters on my own as I write and because I am still in full time education this is very hard. Please any volunteers step up; I promise you won't go uncredited :)**

 **Thank you x ~Bea**


End file.
